


The Way Your Six-teethed Smile Got Me

by wideralin



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, all about cute things, toddler kind of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideralin/pseuds/wideralin
Summary: It's about when one year old-baby Jinyoung played to little Jaebum's house and his very own doe eyes and six-teethed smile made Jaebum all over him.Basically, it's all about cuteness. Prepare yourself.





	The Way Your Six-teethed Smile Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because JJ Project comeback is getting near, so I decided to make a cutesy version of them

Little Jaebum was sitting in front of the TV with his books piled up on the desk. He should be doing his homework, but he hasn’t find the courage to do so, so he decided to watch some cartoons first.

“Jaebum-ah, why aren’t you doing your homework?"

Little Jaebum shook his head, “Not yet, mom. After this one.”

His mom just chuckled and ruffled his head before joined him on the couch. Not long after that, the bell rang and she got to the front door and welcomed by her friend and her son in her arms.

“Sooyoung-ah! I thought you canceled the deal. Come on in.”

Sooyoung smiled back and followed her to the living room. She patted Jaebum’s head and the other looked up, “Sooyoung-mom!” he squealed happily. He stared curiously at the unusal creature in Sooyoung’s arms. They were so close to the point that Jaebum already admitted that the woman was his other mom, yet his mom was cool with it. Sooyoung took a seat and rubbed her arms around her son. Actually her son is still one year old, he seem so fluffy with his white jacket and also his winter clothes.

“Aigoo, is Jinyoungie asleep?” Sunye, Jaebum’s mom, asked.

“Hmm, he’s been a little grumpy lately because his teeth are growing and it sometimes become too itchy for him.”

Because of the noise, baby Jinyoung was stirred and rubbed his eyes with his small fit. All of them were just simply watching the baby opened his eyes. Soon his big, black, doe-like eyes staring back at them.

Actually, baby Jinyoung was already familiar with Sunye, but not with Jaebum. It’s his first time seeing the other, also for Jaebum. The baby was curiously stared at Jaebum, but seeing that Jaebum stood still made baby Jinyoung uncomfortable, he started to whine and stared at his mom.

“Maa~”

“Sshh, Jinyoungie, why? Hmm?” the baby kept on whining uncomprehend words and his cheeks became redder caused by an annoyed feeling he felt.

“Jinyoungie~, look here! Wow, what is this?” Sunye cooed while wiggling the little plushie that was one of Jaebum’s favorite.  
It worked, baby Jinyoung tilted his head and made grabby hands at the plushie. As if want to touch it. Sunye gave him the plushie and the baby quietly touched it.

“Aigoo, why is he so cute?”

Sooyoung chuckled, “Hmm, he’s really cute but not after he’s whining.”

“Why?”

“It needs a lot of effort to make him stop.”

Both of the mothers kept on gossiping, while Jaebum made a step closer toward the baby. He was an only child, till now, so he thought that maybe he could make the baby his little brother.

He was startled when baby Jinyoung ate the plushie, he shrieked, “No, baby!”

Of course his voice was startling the others, including baby Jinyoung, he stopped in the middle tasting the new thing.

“Oh no, baby! Don’t eat that, it’s dirty!” Sooyoung warned with cute voice and baby Jinyoung just stared at his mom, “Didi?”

Sooyoung nodded, “Hmm, baby, it’s didi. So, don’t eat that, right?” Jinyoung smiled his six-teethed smile, and all of them melt into puddle.

Later, Sunye asked Sooyoung to help her in the kitchen. Actually, she wanted to make some cake because today is her husband’s birthday, and that old man really like fruit cake. Sooyoung just laughed it off, and agreed to help her.

“Jaebum-ah, will you help me to keep an eye of Jinyoungie?” Jaebum nodded.

“Thank you baby boy,” Sooyoung ruffled his fluffy hair and made an act to deposit baby Jinyoung, knowing what his mom going to do, baby Jinyoung shook his head and clutched tighter toward her cloth.

“Sshh, no baby, mom’s just there,” Sooyoung pointed at the kitchen, “you will be here with Jaebum-hyung, hmm? Playing with plushie?”

Baby Jinyoung whined, as if didn’t want to be left, so Sooyoung sighed, and placed the baby down on the sofa, kissed his forehead two times and waited for the baby’s reaction.

Baby Jinyoung stopped whining and stared innocently at his mom, “Aww, that’s my baby.”

Sensing that the baby won’t be mad if she left, she went to the kitchen and started help her friend to make the cake.

Jaebum was starting to do his homework, when suddenly he felt a faint fragrant smell coming nearer. He tilted his head and shocked to see that baby Jinyoung was trying to come down from the sofa. He was about to call his mom, but seeing that the other was busy, Jaebum came closer and helped the baby to stand on the carpet.

Baby Jinyoung giggled as he successfully touch the fluffy carpet and tilted his head toward Jaebum. He stared at the older toddler, he marched his tiny feet slowly toward Jaebum, while Jaebum kept his hand guarded on each other side of the baby’s body, but he made sure not to touch him. He wanted to know if the baby could walk properly or not.

Baby Jinyoung suddenly clapped his hand, even he’s holding Jaebum’s favorite plushie, then smacked the plushie to Jaebum’s face. Jaebum sighed, feeling the plushie a little bit damped, probably because baby Jinyoung’s saliva before, well, at least, the baby could walk and he was sure this baby is gonna be a naughty little brother for him.

//

“Jinyoungie, no!!” Jaebum shrieked as he watched baby Jinyoung tried to eat his crayon. Both Sooyoung and Sunye stopped their activities and peeked through the living room’s door frame. Soon they chuckled and went back to the kitchen.

“I think Jinyoung will be really naughty towards Jaebum when they grow up,” Sunye said.  
Sooyoung couldn’t help but chuckle, “I think so too.”

“Why do you always want to eat everything, hm?” Jaebum softly scolded the baby and took the crayon over, but it made baby Jinyoung whining over the loss of the crayon from his grip. He scooted closer and made grabby hands toward Jaebum, but the later just sat there and hold the crayon.

“Hmm~~ noo!” baby Jinyoung tried his best to take the crayon back. He even had to launch forward, but Jaebum shook his head, “Say, ‘please hyung’ first. Come on.”

Baby Jinyoung sat back in front of Jaebum and stared at him with his big doe eyes, as if asked him to repeat the words.

“Please hyung~”

“Piss huung~”

Jaebum chuckled and shook his head, “No Jinyoungie, repeat me, ‘please’.”

“Piss~”

“Please~”

“Piss.”

“Please~”

“Piss!”

“Please~”

Baby Jinyoung had enough of it, he puffed his cheeks and soon, the color turning to an adorable rosy pink. He started to feel frustated because he couldn’t pronounce it, he couldn’t get the crayon, and Jaebum being Jaebum.

“Maa~” and he started whining, made Jaebum shocked, and he immediately grab one of baby Jinyoung’s hand and handed the crayon to him. He made the later hold the crayon, but it seemed didn’t satisfy baby Jinyoung’s wish. The baby threw the crayon over the carpet and started to sniff. Of course it startled the other, so little Jaebum rushed over and hugged the baby tight.

“Sshh, hyung is sorry, hm? Don’t cry baby, please,” but, it seemed like baby Jinyoung wouldn’t want to hear it, he cried hard.

Hearing the baby cried, Sooyoung came over to take a look. She let out a chuckle seeing Jaebum’s flustered face. She sure that her little baby was a born-given actor, because baby Jinyoung will be cry only if he is hungry, then if he felt annoyed, he would just whine nonstop okay.

“It’s alright, Jaebum-ah. Jinyoungie just hungry,” Sooyoung softly cooed and rubbed the top of Jaebum’s hair.

“But but he was crying because of the crayon, mom, I snatched it from him,” Jaebum said the last words like a whisper.

Sooyoung smiled amusedly because this was something new. Her fluff baby is never acted like this before. Usually, baby Jinyoung would just gave up if somebody snatched his toys or something.

She took the baby over and placed him on her lap, wiping his tears, “Sshh, why my baby is crying, hm?” baby Jinyoung kept on crying and hide his face in his mom’s hair. Jabum just sat there, worried.

“Sweetheart, will you please take the baby bottle from the white bag?” Jaebum nodded and quickly searched for the bottle. He handed it to Sooyoung after.

“Jinyoungie~” she cooed and brought baby Jinyoung away from her hair. At first, the baby wouldn’t let her hair, but after few cooes, he let go.

Baby Jinyoung took the bottle and grabbed it tightly with both hands while happily drinking the content. He became silent, but his puff chubby cheeks seemed so cute, and Jaebum couldn’t help but to pinch it.

Sooyoung smiled at the action, “Jaebum-ah, I have to help your mother again, so if Jinyoungie crying or whining again, just kiss his forehead two times, okay?”

Jaebum was confused at first, but he nodded nevertheless.

So, Jaebum set himself beside the baby and decided to postpone his homework again, just to enjoy another cartoons on the television.

He was so involved with the cartoon until he felt something nudging his side, and he found baby Jinyoung, still drinking the milk, nudging or more like snuggling to him. As if he wanted to be hold. So Jaebum did it. He hugged baby Jinyoung sideway and they both quietly watching the cartoon.

When the credits of the cartoon was playing in the television, Jaebum could feel that he was thirsty, so he made an attempt to stand up, but baby Jinyoung didn’t let him. The baby refused to let Jaebum go, and gripped on the other’s cloth tighter. The baby bottle left forgotten.

“No baby, hyung just get some water, wait here, okay?”

As if knowing what Jaebum said, baby Jinyoung shook his head and started whining, “No~”

Jaebum was surprised, thinking that maybe baby Jinyoung actually know how to converse with him. He was thinking hard, when suddenly he remembered that he just had to kiss the baby’s forehead two times.

He leaned forward and kissed the baby’s forehead two times, like what Sooyoung said. Miracolously, the baby stop whining and stared back at him innocently. Baby Jinyoung also let his cloth go.

Jaebum smiled amusedly, it felt like magic, knowing that the simple action could bring the baby into silent but cute mode. He leaned forward again and kiss the baby’s cheek, liking the feeling of the other’s soft skin against his lips. The baby let out a very cute giggle and clasped his hand to Jaebum’s face.

“Rawr!!” Jaebum entertained him by sounding like a dinosaur, a sound that he learned from his dad, and baby Jinyoung couldn’t help but to laugh freely while trying to escape from Jaebum’s kisses.

“Hung~”

Jaebum shook his head, “No baby, try this, Jaebum hyung.”

Baby Jinyoung stared at him, his left hand still pinching his hyung’s cheek, “Jae…”

Jaebum eagerly nodded, as if encouraging the baby to continue what he’s going to say, “Jaebong!!” and Jaebum could only sigh, meanwhile baby Jinyoung happily cupping his hyung’s face then kiss his lips.

Jaebum was startled by the kiss, he chuckled seeing the baby smiling brightly in front of him, “So you steal kisses from hyung, hm?”

Baby Jinyoung giggled adorably and leaned forward only to bit Jaebum’s cheek, “Argh, mom! Help!!”


End file.
